


The Book Reads You.

by The_JanglyMan_IsComing



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_JanglyMan_IsComing/pseuds/The_JanglyMan_IsComing
Summary: One-Shot. Stella and Ramoń are the only ones that are locked in the room by Tommy Milner.





	The Book Reads You.

“You wanna see a haunted house?”

Stella, Auggie, Chuck, and Ramoń stumbled into the Bellows Manor. Chuck punched Auggie in the shoulder, and the tall boy chased him up the stairs. Stella and Ramoń ventured towards the back of the house. They grabbed the shelf and slid it towards the side, entering Sarah’s old room. “This is Sarah Bellows’ old room”, Stella said breathily. Ramoń walked close behind. Milner has entered the house with Ruth, slamming the door behind the kids. Stella gasped and Ramoń started to bang on the door. Stella had a realization, and it was grim. “Ramoń, we can’t get out.” She said. Ramoń seemed to lose hope, sitting on the floor. Stella did the same. He rubbed up against her, and Nicholls blushed. Ramoń had accidentally spurred on an erection, which Stella grabbed without thinking. The girl unzipped the crotch of his jeans, slipping them off enough for her to cup her mouth around his cock. Ramoń grabbed the back of her head as she bobbed on it, swirling her tongue on his balls. Her spit lubricated his organ enough that she could stroke it, going at first slow; ever so slightly speeding up. Ramoń shot a strand of cum onto Stella’s face; she zipped his pants again and they left the manor with Sarah’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Tell me how you liked this fanfic, maybe I’ll turn it into a series.


End file.
